Star Trek Online
Star Trek Online wird zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht als gültige Quelle angesehen. Füge daher Informationen, die Star Trek Online entstammen, bei anderen Artikeln nur im Bereich der Hintergrundinformationen ein! Star Trek Online ist ein MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). Historie Von 07. September 2004 bis Januar 2008 hatte das junge Unternehmen Perpetual Entertainment die Rechte an der Star-Trek-Lizenz, die benötigt wird, um ein solches Projekt in Angriff nehmen zu dürfen. Aufgrund finanzieller Engpässe, schlechter Planung und Fehler im Management konnte dieses aber unter der Leitung von Perpetual Entertainment nicht fortgeführt werden. Seit dem 28. Juli 2008 ist bekannt, dass die Entwicklerschmiede Cryptic Studios die Lizenz erworben hat und Star Trek Online entwickeln wird. Seit dem 2.Februar 2010 ist das Spiel im Handel erhältlich, in Europa seit dem 05. Februar. Im August 2011 kaufte der chinesische Publisher Perfect World Cryptic Studios vom bisherigen Publisher Atari und kündigte eine Umstellung auf free2play an. Seit März 2014 ist Star Trek Online auch für den Mac ab OS X 10.7.5 verfügbar. Im Oktober 2014 wurde die zweite Erweiterung "Delta Rising" auf die Server aufgespielt, welche das Höchstlevel von 50 auf 60 erhöht hat. Im April 2015 wurde mit "Iconian War" die zehnte Staffel begonnen, die den übergreifenden Story-Arc des Iconianischen Kriegs beendet. Mit dem im Oktober 2015 veröffentlichten Nachfolger befindet sich STO nun in der elften Staffel "New Dawn". Ein neuer Story-Arc über den Temporalen Kalten Krieg wurde begonnen. Für Sommer 2016 wurde die dritte Erweiterung "Agents of Yesterday" angekündigt. Diese Erweiterung wird komplett in der TOS-Ära spielen. Noch dazu wird die gesamte Grafik-Engine umgebaut und auf den heutigen Stand der Technik gebracht. Wenige Tage nach der Akündigung des neuen Teils wurde auch eine Protierung auf XBOX One und PS4 für den Herbst angekündigt. Spielinformationen thumb|Ein früher Screenshot In Star Trek Online schlüpft man in die Rolle eines Charakters, der sich im Star-Trek-Universum bewegt. Man kann sich sowohl mit seinem Charakter auf dem Boden bewegen, als auch mit einem Raumschiff im Weltraum fliegen. Indem der Spieler mit seinem Charakter Missionen und Aufträge für die Sternenflotte, die Romulanische Republik oder das Klingonische Imperium erfüllt, entwickelt die Figur sich weiter und man schaltet neue Fähigkeiten frei. Man kann seine Figur auf mehrere Sektoren spezialisieren, jedoch werden viele Fähigkeiten durch die zuvor ausgewählte Klasse des Captains (Taktiker, Techniker oder Wissenschaftler) definiert. Dies verbietet jedoch nicht, frei die Schiffsklassen und Brückenoffiziere zu wählen, sodass es für jeden möglich ist, einen individuellen Weg mit dem Charakter einzuschlagen. Star Trek Online ist für mehrere Arten von Spielern interessant. Dazu zählen natürlich Rollenspieler und Spieler, die darauf aus sind, ihren Charakter auf dem schnellst möglichen Weg zum optimalen Maximum zu bringen. Auch bietet die Weltraumsteuerung Abwechslung vom normalen MMORPG-Schema. Star Trek Online ist nur mit einem Internetzugang spielbar. Alle Daten werden auf den Servern der Spieleschmiede gespeichert und sind somit vor illegalen Änderungen und Hacks sicher. Die Modifikation spielbeeinflussender Inhalte wird nicht möglich sein. Das Steuerungsinterface ist jedoch leicht anpassbar. Ebenso besteht seit dem 28 März 2011 auch auf dem Live-Server "Holodeck" die Möglichkeit, eigene Missionen zu erstellen und der Community zu präsentieren. Die sog. "Foundry" befindet sich derzeit (2015) noch in der Beta-Phase und hat die Version 0.8. Fraktionen und Völker Es ist möglich, als Sternenflottenangehöriger, Mitglied der Romulanischen Republik oder als Angehöriger des klingonischen Militärs zu spielen. Dabei stehen auf allen Seiten verschiedene Spezies zur Auswahl (die vereinzelt auch für Echtgeld gekauft werden können). Die verschiedenen Spezies haben wiederum besondere Eigenschaften bzw. Fähigkeiten. Die Romulanische Republik ist dabei am 21. Mai 2013 als dritte spielbare Fraktion hinzu gekommen. Sonstige Neben diesen Völkern können sich jedoch Spieler beider Fraktionen auch völlig neue Völker mit anderen Eigenschaften generieren. Auch ist es auf diese Weise möglich einen Menschen im Klingonischen Imperium zu spielen. Raumschiffe Es ist möglich sich eine Raumschiffsklasse aus einer vorgegeben Liste zu nehmen, und sich diese ggf. je nach Wunsch zu verändern. Der Name des Raumschiffes kann gezielt ausgewählt oder über eine Zufallsfunktion bestimmt werden. Die Registriernummern der Raumschiffe können im Zahlenbereich von einschließlich 91002 bis 999999 festgelegt werden, wobei auch Nummern mit Suffix wie -A, -B usw. möglich sind. Gegen kaufbare „ZEN“ lässt sich auch die Vorsilbe NX- anhängen. Mit ZEN kann man sich auch verbesserte Retrofit- oder K6-Versionen von vorherigen Schiffen kaufen, sowie komplett neue Modelle, die z.T. in einigen Missionen spielbar waren, freischalten. Die Vorteile In-Game (z.B. besondere Konsolen, mehr Aktionsplätze für Brückenoffiziere) sind allerdings je nach Spielweise und eigener Ausrüstung minimal, weshalb man allenfalls das Aussehen noch als Kaufargument nutzen kann. Handlung Das Spielgeschehen findet ab dem Jahr 2409 statt. In der Zwischenzeit gab es verschiedene politische Umbrüche im Alpha-Quadranten. Unter anderem ist wieder Krieg zwischen den Klingonen und der Föderation. Romulus ist bereits zerstört, die Hauptstadt der neuen romulanischen Republik ist Neu Romulus. Je nach Wahl des Spielers verbündet sich die rom. Republik entweder mit der Föderation oder mit den Klingonen. Im Jahr 2410 wurde das politische System erneut umgeworfen. Föderation und Klingonen befinden sich, zusammen mit der Republik, in der sog. Delta-Allianz vereint. Außerdem brach in diesem Jahr der über die Galaxie herein, der nur von einer galaktischen Allianz aller Quadranten beendet werden konnte. Neben dem Krieg gibt es noch weitere Verschwörungen und Angriffe auf die Föderation, die Republik und das Imperium durch die Voth, Borg, Udinen und dem wieder erstarkten Terranischen Imperium. Zusätzlich dazu zeichnet sich bereits der Temporale Kalte Krieg durch einen Eingriff von Kal Dano und den Tholianern ab. Beispielhafte Missionen City on the edge of never Der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte fand heraus, dass Amar Singh in seinem Labor versuchte mithilfe einer Kombination aus Augment-, Klingonen- und Gorn-DNA eine Art Herrenrasse zu schaffen. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass sein Auftraggeber B'vat an Zeitreisen interessiert sei. Der Geheimdienst geht davon aus, dass B'vat versucht die Geschichte zu manipulieren. Der Auftrag besteht darin die USS Kirk im JFS-47-System zu treffen und dort weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Im JFS-47-System erhält der Spieler einen Notruf von Captain Thelin der USS Kirk. Das Schiff wird von 3 klingonischen Schiffen gekapert. Nachdem der Spieler die angreifenden Schiffe vernichtet hat, muss er an Bord der Kirk beamen und Captain Thelin finden. Bevor der Spieler Thelin findet, muss er mitansehen, wie Captain Targan von der IKS Baj Miral Paris entführt. Von Thelin erfährt man die Frequenz von Paris Kommunikator. Nun besteht die Aufgabe des Spielers darin Miral Paris zu retten. Er folgt IKS Baj zum Gateway-System. Im Gateway-System lokalisiert der Conn-Offizier Mirals Signal auf der Oberfläche des Planeten. Nach einem Gefecht mit der IKS Baj empfiehlt der Wissenschaftsoffizier auf den Planeten herunter zu beamen. Er geht davon aus, dass die Klingonen den Wächter der Ewigkeit nutzen wollen um die Zeit zu manipulieren. Die Mission besteht nun darin die Klingonen davon abzuhalten. Am Portal angekommen, kann der Spieler gerade noch beobachten, wie Targan mit Paris im Portal verschwindet. Der Wächter der Ewigkeit erklärt, dass die Zeitlinie verändert wurde. Der Spieler muss Miral Paris in die Vergangenheit folgen und den Schaden wieder gut machen. Past Imperfect Nachdem der Spieler durch das Portal geht, befinden sich Schiff und Crew des Spieler im Jahr 2270 und bebachten eine Schlacht, in der laut Bordcomputer die USS Enterprise vernichtet wurde. Was den Niedergang der Föderation zur Folge hatte. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier merkt an, dass dies nicht der tatsächlichen Geschichte entspricht. Unter den klingonischen Angreifern ist auch die IKS Worvig, die offenkundig aus der Zukunft stammt und Miral Paris beherbergt. Die Enterprise ruft das Schiff des Spielers. Aufgrund von Schäden an der Kommunikationsphalanx ist nur ein Audio-Signal möglich. Es ist Spock, der das unbekannte Schiff des Spielers um Antwort bittet. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier überträgt die Antwort, dass sie verbündet seien nur als Text-Nachricht um unnötige Interaktion zu vermeiden und damit die Zeitlinie zu beeinflussen. Der Spieler muss die Enterprise verteidigen. Nachdem die Angreifer abgewehrt sind, ruft die Enterprise den Spieler erneut. Commander Spock bedankt sich für die Hilfe und bittet um weitere Informationen. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier rät nicht zu antworten um die oberste Temporale Direktive nicht zu verletzen und schlägt vor der Worvig ins nahegelegene Oleum-System zu folgen. Dort angekommen muss der Spieler sich gegen D7-Schlachtkreuzer behaupten und die Worvig kampfunfähig machen. Der Worwig gelingt es jedoch immer wieder sich zu tarnen und zu fliehen. Nachdem die Worvig kampfunfägig ist, beamt der Captain ein Enterkommando an Bord. An Bord der Worvig begibt sich der Spieler auf die Suche nach Paris. Auf der Brücke des Schiffes findet der Spieler dann B'vat aus der hiesigen Zeitlinie vor (ohne Stirnlappen). Er erklärt, er wisse, dass der Spieler aus der Zukunft stamme und dass vor vielen Jahren Zeitreisende versuchten die Klingonen in einen temporalen Krieg zu verwickeln. Die Klingonen hätten dies jedoch verweigert, hätten jedoch wichtige Informationen über die Zukunft erlangt. Weiter führt er aus, dass es die Bestimmung der Kuvah'magh (Miral Paris) sei die Klingonen vom Augment Virus zu befreien. Durch ihre einzigartige DNA ist nur sie dazu imstande. Vor einem Monat sei er der Crew der Worvig aufgetaucht und baten ihn auf die Kuvah'magh aufzupassen. Der Captain der Worvig sei sein zukünftiges Ich gewesen. Er bittet den Spieler Kuvah'magh vor seinem zukünftigen Ich zu schützen, dem er einen guten Tod geben solle. Wenn es dem Spieler gelingt B'Vat zu besiegen, wird Miral befreit. Die Klingonen der Vergangenheit haben bereits die DNA-Proben, welche sie für die Heilung des Virus brauchen. Miral ist froh geholfen zu haben. Der Taktische Offizier empfiehlt Worvig nicht den Klingonen dieser Zeit zu überlassen und sie zu vernichten. Anschließend muss der Spieler ins Gateway-System zurück. Dort angekommen hat der Wächter der Ewigkeit ein Portal für die Rückreise im Orbit des Planeten geöffnet. Der Zugang wird jedoch von Klingonen dieser Zeit verteidigt um Zugriff auf die Technologie vom Schiff des Spielers und Miral Paris zu erlangen. Im Laufe des Gefechts kommt die Enterprise dem Spieler zu Hilfe. Commander Spock ruft das Schiff des Spielers und erklärt, er sei mit Zeitreisen vertraut und er werde es gegen weitere eintreffende Klingonen verteidigen. Nachdem der Spieler durch das Portal fliegt, erklärt der Wächter, dass die Zeitlinie wiederhergestellt wurde. Beta Test Die offene Beta lief vom bis . Bei der Erstellung des Charakter stehen dem Benutzer verschiedene Karrieren zur Auswahl: Taktischer Offizier, technischer Offizier oder wissenschaftlicher Offizier. Die grössten Auswirkungen der Karriere oder Klasse finden sich bei den Außeneinsätzen. Als nächstes wählt man eine Spezies, wobei man die Auswahl hat zwischen vorgefertigten oder einer selbst erstellten Spezies hat. Nach der Charaktererstellung findet man sich als Ensign auf einem Schiff wieder, dass in ein Gefecht mit den Borg verwickelt ist und lernt dort den Umgang mit der Steuerung. Man erhält den Auftrag, auf ein gekapertes Schiff zu beamen und bestreitet dort seine ersten Kampfeinsätze. Schließlich übernimmt man das Kommando auf seinem eigenen Schiff (dessen gesamtes Führungspersonal zufällig umgekommen ist, sodass man der ranghöchste, noch lebende Offizier an Bord ist) und lernt die Steuerung, indem man verschiedene gestrandete Schiffe anfliegt und evakuiert. Anschließend lernt man den Schiffskampf kennen, indem man beschädigte Borg-Sphären vernichtet und nimmt mit anderen Spielern an einer Flottenaktion teil und gibt einem Borg-Kubus den Rest. Nach diesem Tutorial wird man zum Lieutenant befördert, erhält einen leichten Kreuzer und das eigentliche Spiel beginnt. Im ersten Rang steuern alle Spieler einen leichten Kreuzer. Jedoch kann zwischen drei verschiedenen Schiffsklassen gewählt werden, die aber jedoch lediglich die Optik verändern und auch jederzeit wieder geändert werden können. Es besteht außerdem die Möglichkeit die Brücke, das Material (ebenfalls nur Optik) sowie einige Farben auszuwählen und, auf Basis einer Klasse, einzelne Segmente anderer Klassen derselben Schiffskategorie statt den klassenspezifischen anzubringen. Vom zweiten bis zum vierten Rang wählt man sein Schiff aus drei Kategorien (Eskorte, Kreuzer oder Forschungsschiff). Im fünften und letzten Rang (Admiral) gibt es zwei Schiffe für jede Kategorie. Für jede Kategorie gibt es auch wieder drei Klassen, die zur Auswahl stehen. Die spieltypischen Quests werden Episoden genannt und bestehen, vor allem bei Storymissionen, aus mehreren Schiffs- und/oder Bodenmissionen. In den Schiffsmissionen steuert man sein Raumschiff und erforscht Systeme bzw. besteht Kämpfe gegen feindliche (Spieler-)Schiffe. Jede Klasse kann dabei jedes Schiff steuern. Es stehen allen Spielern ähnliche Skillbäume zur Verfügung, jedoch ist eine Abteilung für die Verbesserung der klassenspezifischen Bodenfähigkeiten vorgesehen. Zudem unterscheiden die Klassen auch die klassentypischen Skills, die auf bestimmten Leveln hinzukommen. Die Sonderfähigkeiten des Schiffes werden, bis auf die klassentypischen Skills, von den eingesetzten Brückenoffizieren bestimmt, so dass auch ein Wissenschaftsoffizier durchaus ein kompetenter Kreuzerkommandant sein kann (z.B. Captain Picard). Jedoch haben einige wenige Schiffe wie die Galaxy-Klasse Retrofit-Spezialfähigkeiten, in diesem Fall eine Untertassenabtrennung. In den Bodenmissionen wird der Captain von vier weiteren Offizieren begleitet, die entweder aus anderen Spielern oder Brückenoffizieren bestehen können. Die Fähigkeiten des Spielers dort werden über die klassentypischen Fähigkeiten, die auf bestimmten Leveln hinzukommen und über das ausgerüstete Kit bereitgestellt. Die Kits sind jedoch klassenbezogen, so dass nur Wissenschaftsoffiziere als Arzt oder Sanitäter fungieren können. Externe Links * Offizielle Star Trek Online Homepage * Star Trek Online Wiki (deutsch) * Star Trek Online Wiki (sehr umfangreich und aktuell, englisch) * Offizielles deutsches Star Trek Online Wiki (im Aufbau) * * STO.Info (Deutsche Communityseite zu Star Trek Online) * STO-Center (Deutsche Fanseite zu Star Trek Online) * STO-Liga (Deutsche PvP-Liga zu Star Trek Online) * Cryptic Studios Seite des Entwicklerstudios en:Star Trek Online fr:Star Trek Online O